Teen Wolf: Galvanize
"Galvanize" is the fifteenth episode of season three of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf and the thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Robert Hall with a script written by Eoghan O'Donnell. It first aired on MTV on Monday, January 20th, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. It is based on concepts originally created by director Rod Daniel and writers Jeph Loeb and Matthew Weisman. * "TW: Galvanize" redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the third episode of season 3B. * This episode is included on the Teen Wolf: Season 3, Part 2 DVD collection. * Actor Tom Choi is credited as Tom T. Choi in this episode. * This is the second episode of Teen Wolf directed by Robert Hall. It is his only episode from season three of the series. * This is the first episode of Teen Wolf written by Eoghan O'Donnell. * This episode reveals that Bobby Finstock's birthday is on October 30th, which is also Mischief Night. * This is the first and only appearance of William Barrow; dies in this episode. * This is the third appearance of Kira Yukimura. * This is the first and only appearance of Doctor Vandenburg. Allusions * Behind-the-scenes appearance of the mysterious Greenberg. Greenberg is a student at Beacon Hills High School and a member of the lacrosse team. He is never seen, but has this ability to irritate Coach Finstock to no end. * Aspects of Kira Yukimura's Kitsune heritage are revealed in this episode, including her ability to generate electricity. This is an effect of being a Thunder Kitsune. Kitsune are creatures of Japanese folklore. They are shape-shifters that exist as foxes in their normal state and can transform into a human. They are often presented as trickster spirits, which is a common interpretation of foxes in other forms of lore as well. Quotes * Christopher Argent: Allison. Can I see you in my office? Where I keep my guns. .... * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: You're an alpha, okay? You are the apex predator. Everyone wants you, you're like the hot girl that every guy wants. * Scott McCall: I'm a hot girl? * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: You are the hottest girl. * Scott McCall: ...I'm a hot girl! * Isaac Lahey: Yes, you are. .... * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: Basically,it means that she can sense when someone's close to death. * Noah Stilinski: Can she sense that I'm about to kill you? .... * Scott McCall: It's the middle of the night. * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two... * Scott McCall: appears One * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: I hate you. .... * Aiden Steiner: When everyone we screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do you think is gonna happen? We're dead on our own. * Ethan Steiner: That's still better than being back in high school. .... * Lydia Martin: What do the different colored strings mean? * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: Oh, just different stages of the investigation. So green is solved, yellow is to be determined, blue's just pretty. * Lydia Martin: What does red mean? * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: Unsolved. * Lydia Martin: You only have red on the board. * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: Yes, I'm aware. Thank you. .... * Coach Bobby Finstock: Wow. Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing. Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane! If I were four years younger I'd punch you. * Mieczyslaw "Stiles" Stilinski: What? Coach that doesn't make sense. * Coach Bobby Finstock: Oh, well, it does to me. See also External Links * * * * * * References Dreams | Eichen House | Electrokinesis | High school | Homosexuality | Hospital | Mental health facility | Motorcycle | School bus ---- Category:2014/Episodes Category:January, 2014/Episodes